Dwaj Frontignacy/1
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Osoby | następny=Akt | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: — — — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Co za natłok! :Trzy szyby stłuczone.... |przed=20px|u}} :Dla odświeżenia powietrza! Nic dziwnego — gospodarz skąpy.... brak zupełnie chłodników!... :Pan znasz pana Roquamora.... gospodarza? :Nie, wprowadził mię tutaj mój przyjaciel... :W ten sam sposób i ja zostałem wprowadzony. Słyszałem tylko, że jego żona ma być zachwycającą blondynką. :Żona Roquamora? — A tak, Antonia jest ładna.... rzeczywiście... bardzo ładna, ale... brak jej — tego.... ... tuszy.... rozumiesz pan... ja zaś lubię kobiety dobrej tuszy. Patrzno pan jak mój kapelusz wygląda! Całkiem nowy... Kupiłem go wczoraj... Doprawdy nieznośnie prędko niszczą się rzeczy na balach.... |przed=20px|u}} : Ogólne prawidło: idziesz na bal, bierz stary kapelusz. |przed=20px|u}} :Być może... ale zdaje się, że to prawidło mieści w sobie wyjątki dla niektórych osób... |przed=20px|u}} :Hę? — A tak... bo widzisz nie mogłem znaleść starego kapelusza. :Mniejsza o to! — ... Dobrze żeśmy natrafili na ten salonik — tu można przynajmniej swobodnie oddychać!... Szczególna myśl przyszła panu Roquamorowi do głowy: — dawać bal! Od trzech lat nie był w Paryżu — nikt go nie zna... to sławne! — :Mój kochany, myśl tę powzięła żona, a nie mąż. — |przed=20px|u}} :Pst! gospodarz nadchodzi! |przed=20px|u}} :A! prześlicznie! pysznie — cudownie! Od dawna tak doskonale się nie bawiłem! |przed=20px|u}} :A — pan doktor! — panie Marcandier — witam — witam. :Winszujemy panu panie Roquamor — winszujemy... wybornie urządziłeś ten miły wieczorek. :Bardzo proszę... zbytek łaski... Tak — prawda, bal się udał — tylko to mnie gniewa, że oprócz panów nie znam tu żywej duszy. :Nic dziwnego. Tak długo bawiłeś pan w Marsylii... dla załatwienia interesów... :...obecnie powracasz — a pani Roquamor daje bal, abyś pan mógł zawiązać na nowo znajomości ze światem paryskim... powoli, powoli, zapoznasz się z czasem ze wszystkimi. :Musisz pan być zadowolonym widząc jak panią Roquamor podziwiają, jak jej nadskakują... ilu ma wielbicieli. |przed=20px|u}} :Bądź że pan cicho! On zazdrosny jak tygrys. |przed=20px|u}} :Hm! Mówisz pan o mojej żonie — — o tym tłumie śmiesznych panów, którzy skaczą, kręcą się i latają w około niej... Patrzcie — — właśnie tańczy polkę z jakimś elegantem którego nie znam nawet... umizga się! A! do licha! jakże długo trwa ta polka... przepraszam panów — zaraz służę. |u|w=85%}} |przed=20px|u}} :Nie trącaj-że pan do licha! |przed=20px|u}} :Mógłbyś pan uważać przecie! :Tak... przepraszam — prosiłbym jednak... :Możesz pan poczekać.... zaraz się polka skończy.... |przed=20px|u}} :Bardzo przepraszam... zaczekam. : Otóż to, nagroda za moje koszta, trudy i starania. :Cóż? — nie idziesz pan do żony? |przed=20px|u}} :A tak... łatwy do niej przystęp — chyba poślę po żandarmów, aby mi drogę torowali. |przed=20px|u}} :A! otóż i pani Roquamor... Cudne ramiona!.. Jaka kibić wysmukła.. brawo! :Ba! Kiedy szczupła — ja lubię kobiety... dobrej tuszy. :Dajno pan pokój — wziąłbyś ją pan i taką... gdyby tylko... :A! do licha... niewytrzymam! — |przed=20px|u}} :Powoli! spokojnie! spokojnie mój drogi panie. :Tak... dobrze panu mówić powoli i spokojnie! — Spokojnie!! — pan myśli, że mię ten bal bardzo bawi!... Pomyśleć tylko, że dając wieczór u siebie, płacę słono za światło, poncz, lody, muzykę etc... i nie zważają na mnie wcale. Nikt mi się nawet nie kłania. Przeciwnie, fukają, potrącają, obrażają mnie.... Dam ja im bal na drugi raz!.. Ależ gorąco!... Cały jestem spocony!.. A chłodniki! Dawaj-że! :Przepraszam pana.... damy przedewszystkiem mają pierwszeństwo... Powoli, panowie! za pozwoleniem! :Oh!! |przed=20px|u}} :Wyborne! :Nie udało mi się złapać — ani jednego chłodnika jeszcze... oprócz szklanki orszady. :Co to za bal! Boże zmiłuj się! — Nie ma zarządu — nie ma ani ładu ani składu — Widziałeś pan jak się przed chwilą rzucili na tę nieszczęśliwą tacę!.. Piękne wychowanie! — |przed=20px|u}} :Sądzisz pan, że gospodarz ma o wiele lepsze wychowanie?! — Wierzaj mi — jaki pan taki kram — i odwrotnie. Do licha, cóż za obrzydliwy poncz... |przed=20px|u}} :Mój Panie!! |przed=20px|u}} :Cóż znowu! uspokój się!.. Goście, których nawet wcale nie znasz i znać nie potrzebujesz, zostaw ich w spokoju... może to intruzy których nikt nie myślał zapraszać! :Ależ mój kochany!.. Nie dość że jedzą, piją, tańczą, — słowem bawią się za darmo — jeszcze... — Najlepiej zrobię gdy pójdę do mego pokoju — tam przynajmniej nikt nie ośmieli się ubliżyć mi. Do widzenia — idę! |przed=20px|u}} :Pan znowu tutaj!.. Czego pan właściwie żąda... czy pan nie widzi, że tu ciasno — przepchać się nie można. :Dzika natrętność! |przed=20px|u}} :Więc nie wolno mi nawet wejść głównemi drzwiami do mego pokoju! muszę się drapać na ciemne schodki! Uff! — — — i |po=30px}} :Przychodzimy nieco późno — ale to nic nie szkodzi. No, spodziewam się moje dziecko, że ten wieczorek potrafi cię wreszcie rozweselić, tańcząc zdołasz zapomnieć o tym wiecznie zagadkowym dla mnie smutku. |przed=20px|u}} : Może go jeszcze niema! — Wątpię bardzo... nikogo nie znam... nudzić się będę. :Znasz przecie gospodynię domu, panią Roquamor... to wystarczy. Ja także oprócz niej, nikogo więcej nie znam. Poszukajmy jednak gospodarza domu. Aha — to on zapewne! Musiałem się pomylić. Co? znowu... nie mam dzisiaj szczęścia... Ale tak... to pan panie doktorze — przepraszam, nie poznałem cię.. :...dobry wieczór — jak się pan masz... |przed=20px|u}} :Nie źle — a pan?... Brałeś mię jak widzę za gospodarza! :Tak... przepraszam pana bardzo.. nie mogę nigdzie wyszukać gospodarza. Ten pan nie jest nim także?... : to jest pan Marcandier — jeden z naszych pierwszych spekulantów. |przed=20px|u}} :...Bardzo mi przyjemnie. |przed=20px|u}} :Pan Carbonnel — dyrektor towarzystwa asekuracyjnego. |przed=20px|u}} :Bardzo mi przyjemnie. :Pan należysz zapewne do grona moich klientów? :Tak panie. |przed=20px|u}} :Bardzo mi przyjemnie. |przed=20px|u}} :Czy panu niewiadomo gdzie się obraca teraz gospodarz domu — chcielibyśmy się z nim przywitać. :Pan Raquamor? — Musi zapewne być w wielkim salonie. :A zapewne, tak.... musi tam być... |przed=20px|u}} :Sebastjan obiecał mi, że każe się przedstawić.... musi zapewne już być... |przed=20px|u}} :Chodźmy zatem. : Bardzo mi było przyjemnie.... — |po=30px}} :Bardzo grzeczny i uprzejmy człowiek — chciałbym jednak już odejść. :Tak prędko!.. Lepiej było wcale nie przychodzić. :Jakiś ty naiwny mój doktorze... Ale prawda — nie powinienem się dziwić... jesteś stanu wolnego... niezwiązany żadną.... gdysię ma jednak żonę.... mój kochany panie spytajno Roquamora — on zazdrosny, dobrze pojmuje... :Wiem, wiem... Czy to nie pani Marcandier? :Ona... ona... tańczy z Frontignakiem. :Z pięknym, wiecznie młodym Frontignakiem! |przed=20px|u}} :Pan go znasz? :Tak... z widzenia. Najpierwszy ze wszystkich zuchów i elegantów — zawsze młody, zawsze wesół, zawsze świeży mimo swych 45 lat... Musi mieć żelazne zdrowie — a sądząc po sposobie jego życia... |przed=20px|u}} :A tak — ani podobna znaleść cokolwiek niezdrowego na tym zdrowym człowieku. :Zdawałoby się, że to pana złości? |przed=20px|u}} :Mnie? — Ale cóż znowu! Innego by to złościło — ale mnie... Do kroćset djabłów!... mnie to wcale nie złości... :....Inny na mojem miejscu... :Na pańskiem miejscu?... :Do kroćset djabłów!! Ten przeklęty Frontignac kosztuje mnie rocznie ni mniej ni więcej jak 30.000 fr. :Jakto?... Cóż to znowu za sprawa? :Co za sprawa? — Bardzo głupia — zaręczam ci... Wyobraź pan sobie... lat temu dziesięć... Frontignac był chudy jak szkielet... kaszlał, cherlał, nikł widocznie. Przepuścił połowę swego majątku... zostało mu zaledwie 300.000 franków... piękny wprawdzie pieniądz — ale cóż — kapitał ten przynosił mu tylko 15.000 liwrów rocznego dochodu... Przyznaj pan sam, że 30.000 franków rocznie dla zaspokojenia wszystkich jego wymagań — to cokolwiek za mało... Znalazł się wówczas pewien poczciwy człowieczyna — to jest głupiec-błazen — który rzecz całą tak sobie ułożył: :„Frontignac kawaler — niema dzieci, niema krewnych — ani spadkobierców — :Rozumiem, rozumiem! — „Zróbmy zatem tak, ażeby cały majątek ten przeszedł w moje ręce!... Wcale nie głupio — cóż dalej? :Tak właśnie. „Wezmę od niego owe 300.000 franków, zobowiąże się płacić mu 10% rocznie dożywocie — a na conto jego słabowitego zdrowia mogę liczyć z całą pewnością, że najdalej za rok będę już zupełnie uwolniony od wypłaty. :Czysty zysk!... Wyborny interes. :Wyborny pomysł — to prawda — ale interes wcale był kiepski — zaręczam ci. Wprzeciągu sześciu miesięcy bowiem — kaszel ustał, — Frontignac nabrał nieco tuszy — dziś widzisz pan w nim ex-suchotnika... :...pierwszej sorty — zupełnie wyleczonego — Djabli nadali! |przed=20px|u}} :Ah! ah! Tym zaś głupcem? : Byłem ja!... To jest... właściwie, tym poczciwym człowiekiem — a ponieważ ta cała historya trwa już od lat dziesięciu i obiecuje pociągnąć jeszcze dłużej... zaręczam panu... |przed=20px|u}} :Że gdyby Frontignac wpadł w jaką dziurę wcale byś się za nim nie rzucił! |przed=20px|u}} :Słowo honoru panu daję! :Wierzę! :Zresztą — widzisz pan — moje zasady... :Zabraniają panu... :Nie to... ale jak się przed chwilą dowiedziałeś jestem klientem pana Carbonnel, jestem asekurowanym na życie — jako taki — nie mam prawa narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo — byłoby to oszukiwaniem towarzystwa. :Mniejsza o to. W gruncie rzeczy cała ta sprawa mało mię obchodzi. Dobranoc. :Pan odchodzisz? :Niemam żony do pilnowania Bogu dzięki! — Do widzenia! :Słówko jeszcze. Oto Frontignac nadchodzi właśnie z Eweliną i panią Roquamor. Opatrz go pan kiedy przy sposobności.... tak, mniej więcej... potem mi powiesz — Nieraz ci ludzie o złym fundamencie... Rozumiesz? :Dobrze dobrze — inną razą. — — — — — |po=30px}} :Tylko pani umiesz tak elegancko urządzać zabawy... a przytem co za wdzięk nieporównany! — Przepysznie! : Cóż to za jeden? :Wisus pierwszego stopnia — mający przytem zdrowie żelazne, zaręczam ci! |przed=20px|u}} :Słowo honoru daję! Pani sądzi, że przesadzam — bynajmniej, ręczę pani. — Przed godziną byłem kilka minut na balu margrabiny de Fumeterre — poświęciłem mały kwandransik jenerałowej d'Outremont, zaglądnąłem do buduaru księżnej de la Rochetaudron — No i — i — arystokratyczną dzielnicą Sait-Honoré pozostała w tyle piękna czarodziejko! — Tak, jesteś pani czarodziejką! — Komu winnaś tę sztukę tak rzadką w dzisiejszych czasach — sztukę podobania się wszystkim, od kogo nauczyłaś się pani być dla każdego tak miłą, zachwycającą, uprzejmą, inteligentną, zawsze piękną, zgrabną, dowcipną, zajmującą, tak wesołą, pięknie uśmiechniętą, tak ślicznie szczebiotliwą... prawdziwie brak mi wyrażeń... |przed=20px|u}} :On to nazywa brakiem wyrażeń! :Pan de Frontignac, znany pochlebniś — prawi mi grzecznostki, jak to zwykł czynić wobec wszystkich kobiet. |przed=20px|u}} :Pan de Frontignac chętnie ciska swe poprzednie bóstwa do stóp teraźniejszych bogiń. |przed=20px|u}} :Co pani chce przez to powiedzieć? |przed=20px|u}} :Rozumiesz mnie Stanisławie — wszak prawda? |przed=20px|u}} :Frontignac był, jest i będzie zawsze ten sam. :A! Carbonnel! Jakże się masz? — Widzisz mój przyjacielu, mnie już nic zmienić nie potrafi — zdaje mi się, że dopiero co z kołyski wylazłem! |przed=20px|u}} :Dopiero! — od lat 40. |przed=20px|u}} :Zdaje mi się, że pani wcale nie tańczyła... nie brak nam jednak danserów. : Oj nie brak nie! raczej miejsca brak! :Wybacz pani... Nigdzie go nie widzę — obiecał mi jednak — — dlaczegoż się nie pokazuje. |przed=20px|u}} :Jakto? Pani w samej rzeczy nie tańczyła? Pani jesteś smutną — gdybyś raczyła poświęcić mi pierwszego walca, obowiązuję się panią rozweselić. :Dziękuję panu — nie tańczę walca. |przed=20px|u}} :Pani jesteś okrutną! Przed chwilą mówiłem pani Marcandier, że zapatrując się na panią — powinnaby dać nam kilka takich wieczorków na których możnaby się upajać widokiem rozkosznego grona dam. |przed=20px|u}} :Nigdy! — przenigdy! Pan Frontignac może się upajać gdzieindziej! — Zresztą nie mamy takiego apartamentu... pani Roquamor co innego... gdybyśmy mieli tak obszerny lokal... :Przywodzisz mi pan na myśl jedno z moich zmartwień. |przed=20px|u}} :Zmartwienie? Pani ma zmartwienie? |przed=20px|u}} :Cóż jego to tak obchodzi? Gotów zacząć jeszcze płakać. |przed=20px|u}} :Tak mój panie! — Przykro mi nawet pomyśleć o tem... musimy opuścić to pomieszkanie — właściciel domu podwyższył czynsz o 1000 talarów — a mój mąż — prawdziwy tyran.... :Tak — pani ma słuszność, nie omyliłaś się ani na jotę — prawdziwy tyran — tak jest. Oh! Mężowie, mężowie — co za barbarzyńska rasa ——— |przed=20px|u}} :Pan Roquamor — mój mąż. :A! bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać pana. |przed=20px|u}} :Hę? — :Długi czas czekałem na zaszczyt poznania pana. Pani Roquamor wyrażała się zawsze tak zaszczytnie i pochlebnie o panu.... Człowiek, tak inteligentny, tak dobrze wychowany — dowcipny, miły, uprzejmy, grzeczny, wykształcony.... |przed=20px|u}} :Hm! |przed=20px|u}} :Nie w najlepszej ze sobą zgodzie — gdyby się kiedy pokłócili ze sobą — powoli — powoli — pojedynek... nie trzeba zaniedbywać sposobności. :Zawsze młody, zawsze zdrów, zawsze wesół, zawsze ognisty — ten kochany Frontignac. Nikt by mu wyżej czterdziestu lat nie przypisywał. :I to jeszcze przyjąłbym z pewnem wahaniem — ręczę ci! — Starość przychodzi wówczas tylko gdy się ją gwałtem przywołuje. Właściwie mówiąc nie istnieje ona wcale — wynaleźli ją tylko na pół dorośli i nieposłuszni synowie i córki, aby mogli czemprędzej rodziców ignorować. :Zachwycający! :Komuż mam do zawdzięczenia moją młodość? Kobietom, moje panie — tak kobietom — wam piękne czarodziejki! — Dziś rano naprzykład czułem się zmęczony, chory, osłabiony. Dziś wieczór jestem zupełnie wyleczonym. — Cóż potrzeba było, spytacie mię — aby dojść do tej metamorfozy?.... :..... bal! — ten słodki nektar życia prawdziwego — bal, to znaczy — rozkoszny, piękny, wspaniały, niezrównany, upajający widok tych prześlicznych toalet, tych białych ramion! widok tych skarbów na pół gazą zasłoniętych... skarbów odurzających — które nie jeden mąż dopiero na balu uznaje i podziwia! — Prawda — panie Marcandier? :Hę? co? :Ależ mój drogi — jeżeli kobieta jest rzeczywiście dla ciebie tak cudownym lekarstwem — czumuż się sam wreszcie nie ożenisz? :Prawda! — Czemu się pan nie żenisz panie Frontignac? |przed=20px|u}} :Tego tylko brakowało! — Ja wcale nie liczyłem na jego dzieci! :O! ja nie jestem bardzo wymagającym, nie żądam, — nie ośmieliłbym się wymagać dozgonnego przywiązania od osoby, która może mimo najszczerszych chęci — dozgonnie przywiązaną być niezechce... Zadowalam się używaniem pewnego przedmiotu nienazywając go wcale moją własnością. :Co? co? |przed=20px|u}} :Uderz w stół — nożyce się odezwą! :Zdałoby się jednak ożenić, ustatkować. Niepojmujesz jakie to błogie szczęście przy wspólnem ognisku, przy ciepłym familijnym kominku domowem, — mieć rodzinę spadkobierców... :Co? — spadkobierców? — Nigdy! — Spadki! — i owszem. Gdybym miał familję musiałbym ją do siebie przygarnąć — niemam jednak żadnej — deo gratias! :Jedyny mój krewny, którego znałem, rodzony brat, umarł w Ameryce jest temu coś tak ze 20 lat. Zresztą krewnych wcale nie mam. — A, ożenić się! familja, dzieci! — Bójcie się Boga — Aby koklusz i ospa na pierwszym panie zagościły do mojego domu — później hałas, krzyki, gzy etc.... dopóki chłopcy z kolei nie zechcą mię zrobić dziadkiem! Dajcież mi święty pokój! :Panegiryk egoizmu. :A tak mój kochany! — Ale czyż egoizm nie panuje wszędzie? — Miłość — to egoizm na dwa tempa — rachuje się na dwa - allegretto — dolce e con amore! — Ojcowstwo, to egoizm na 3, 4, 6 lub 12.... stosownie do liczby... jak w mieszkaniu starego Priama. Molto Allegro e con anima! — Filantropia to egoizm bez granic. Presto — prestissimo e con forza. — Przyjaźń — to egoizm który się nie da podzielić. Nasza biedna natura ma tylko lichy zapas tkliwości do rozdania. Podzielże tę otrzymaną tkliwość między żoną, kochanką i młodym kuzynkiem, przyjacielem twojej żony... i twoim... ha! ha! ha! Duży dział przypadłby na każdą partję. Przeciwnie zaś — jakie świetne stanowisko kawalera! Mam w sobie cały zapas tkliwości — używam go do syta używając mądrze... i przezornie. Nikt podemną — nikt nademną! — Ani rodziców zbyt powolnych, łagodnych, dobrych, ani zbyt prędkich — surowych, srogich! — Ani przeszłości — ani przyszłości! — Jedyna magnifika — teraźniejszość! :Jakiż on doskonały! |przed=20px|u}} :Ecce homo — którego będę pilnował. :Do tańca moi panowie! Przejdźmy do sali. |przed=20px|u}} :Wyrok pani nieodwołalny? :Tak panie — niema apelacji. :Mimo to pójdź pani z nami, patrząc jak inni tańczą — rozerwiesz się trochę. :Pójdę i ja — chciałbym raz przecie zobaczyć jak u mnie tańczą. :Stanisławie — mam z tobą do pomówienia. |przed=20px|u}} :Pozwoli pani?... — |po=30px}} : Ufff!! :Do licha! Jaki talent oratorski — jaka wymowa! :To przekonanie z moich ust mówiło! :Jesteś pan spocony! :Trochę mi gorąco — nic nie szkodzi. |przed=20px|u}} :Co za myśl! gdybym mógł... Tutaj bardzo duszno — gdybym otworzył okno na chwilę — co? :Jak się panu podoba. Mnie wszystko jedno. : No — teraz można przynajmniej oddychać! :Dziękuję! |przed=20px|u}} :Słowo daję, że mu nic złego nie życzę... :... tak tylko lekkie zapalenie płuc. I cóż? teraz dobrze? :Wyśmienicie! |przed=20px|u}} :Czekaj, czekaj — będzie ci wyśmienicie! tu dobrze ciągnie. Frontignac! — pozwolisz pan, abym mówił szczerze i otwarcie? :Ależ proszę... proszę.... :Oto widzisz... zanadto się męczysz, zanadto się trudzisz... zapewniam pana, że zasłabniesz wkrótce. — A do licha — cóż tam tak wieje w plecy. (gł.) Pan wiesz jak bardzo mu jestem życzliwy... Jaki we mnie leży kapitał życzliwości, ile procent.... :Dziesięć mój panie! :Ale cóż znowu — ja o tem nie myślę wcale... czyż ja nie mam serca... :Ale mój kochany Marcandier, nie żenuj się — proszę! :Ja się żenuję? — ja?! :Naturalnie. Od kilku chwil masz szaloną chęć kichania, to się każdemu przydarza — ręczę ci — nie żenuj się wcale — :Ale przysięgam ci.... |przed=20px|u}} :Na zdrowie! |przed=20px|u}} :To djabeł nie człowiek! dostałem teraz kataru! Brr... Coś podobnego może się tylko mnie przytrafić.... , |po=30px}} :Głupi Marcandier — myśli, że niewiem o co mu właściwie chodzi! Zamknijmy jednak okno! Damy mogłyby się niepotrzebnie kataru nabawić. |przed=20px|u}} :Nie potrzeba mię anonsować! — Nareszcie — — najtrudniejsze jakoś poszło — jestem! a to rzecz główna. Żeby tylko Marya przyszła — Gospodarz mnie nie zna — boję się, żebym go gdzie nie spotkał... |przed=20px|u}} :Cóż to znowu? Niezgraba! |przed=20px|u}} :Panie! |przed=20px|u}} :Zkądże ten się tutaj wziął? |przed=20px|u}} :Pewnie gospodarz domu — najrozsądniej — zgubić się teraz w tłumie. — |po=30px}} : Śmieszna figurka! |przed=20px|u}} :A! pan de Frontignac jeszcze tu — w tym saloniku — pan nas wyraźnie unikasz. :Owszem pani. Szeptało mi coś, że będę miał przyjemność widzieć tutaj jeszcze raz panią. — :Szeptała to panu zapewne pańska zarozumiałość? — :Nie pani... to serce! :Cicho pan bądź, na Boga — gdyby cię słyszano... Salonik ten nieprzyzwyczajony do takich wynurzeń.... |przed=20px|u}} :A więc będę mówił ciszej. :Mój mąż jest okropnie zazdrosny. :Na nieszczęście — nie masz sobie pani nic do wyrzucenia. :Choćby tylko to, żem słuchała pańskich miłosnych wyznań. Zresztą nie łudź się wcale — widzisz przed sobą kwestarkę, damę dobroczynności, która przychodzi panu podziękować za hojność dla ubogich. :Zawstydzasz mię pani — tyle podziękowań za nędzne 25 luidorów. Wziąłem wprawdzie bilety.... nieobiecuję pani jednak być obecnym na koncercie. Niemasz mi pani za co dziękować — zaręczam, — czyż to niedostateczne wynagrodzenie dla mnie to prześliczne post-scriptum, które piękna rączka pani łaskawie dopisać raczyła u dołu zaproszenia. :Post-scriptum?... Cóż tam było... nieprzypominam sobie... |przed=20px|u}} :Ona sobie nieprzypomina!.. „Przyjdź pan wieczorem koło 9tej, jestto czas, w którym przyjmuję tych co mnie kochają.” :Doprawdy — ja to napisałam? — Jaka nierozwaga! |przed=20px|u}} :Ah! pani! dlaczego nie jestem jednym z twoich ubogich.... miałbym prawo żebrania u ciebie jałmużny... :Czy mam panu wierzyć? Ilu kobietom przedemną tak samo pan mówiłeś? :A gdyby i tak było? — Chociaż bym rzeczywiście z innemi odmieniał słodki czasownik „kochać” — jeźli panią teraz ubóstwiam, czyż to nie dowód, że cię znajduję stokroć piękniejszą od poprzednich. :Cicho pan bądź na Boga! :O pani! gdy się znajduję przy tobie — nie wiem co mówię — nie wiem co robię... krew mi uderza do głowy! — nie — to nie krew, to to ogień — to żywe srebro krąży w mych żyłach. :Ależ panie! — |po=30px}} :Ah! |przed=20px|u}} :Oh! — |po=30px}} :Do licha! Mój panie!! |przed=20px|u}} :Przepraszam pana bardzo... Salon do gry jest tuż obok — czy tak? :Tak panie! Może nic nie widział. : Bardzo panu dziękuję. Jeszcze jej nie widziałem — czyżby jeszcze nie przybyła... — |po=30px}} :Wcale mi się nie podoba ten młokos.... :... wprawdzie grzeczny... Ewelina! oj do djabła zapomniałem już o niej. :Stanisławie! widzę dobrze, że mię już nie kochasz! :Ciszej pani! na Boga! gdyby cię słyszano... Salonik ten nieprzyzwyczajony do takich wynurzeń. :Skończmy te żarty, Stanisławie — każda chwila jest droga. Cały ten łańcuch kłamstw, oszukiwań, wykrętów i przebiegłości dręczy, zabija mię. — Trzeba raz wreszcie skończyć! Wczoraj wieczór gdy mąż mi dobranoc z tak dobroduszną twarzą powiedział — czułam jak mi krew do głowy uderza... tak dziwnie byłam zaniepokojoną... trwoga mię ogarnęła — spytał o powód tego zmieszania, bąknęłam kilka niewyraźnych słów... ah! Stanisławie, jeszcze jedna taka próba — a wyznam mu wszystko! :Hm! :Jeden jest tylko sposób aby zakończyć te tortury. — Uciekajmy! — Idźmy szukać pod innem niebem szczęścia, które nam tutaj nie jest dozwolone. :Co — uciekać? — ale... nie... cóż znowu! :Wahasz się? :Czy się waham? — Uchowaj Boże! :A więc? :Odmawiam bez wahania. :O Stanisławie! ty mię już nie kochasz! tak... tyś mię nigdy nie kochał! |przed=20px|u}} :Ewelino! cóżeś wyrzekła!?... Nie wahasz się zranić to biedne serce, które zawsze wiecznie do ciebie należy... Oj — coś się nie klei, lepiej szło przed chwilą z tamtą. Nie kocham cię!... Nie kochać ciebie! Ja jej nie kocham! :Drogi Stanisławie!.. Tak, to lubię! :Gdzież spotkałbym oczy tak piękne, tak łzawe, a tak rozkosznie uśmiechnięte — gdzie znalazłbym tak śliczną, wysmukłą kibić — tak piękną rączkę.... :Ty niedobry... widzisz — skoro tylko chcesz umiesz znowu być dobrym. |przed=20px|u}} : Nie ma nikogo! a nic nie kosztuje! Tak śliczne ramiona, które żądają uporczywie pocałunków. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Oh! |przed=20px|u}} :Ah! — — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :To już druga! :Do kroćset... Mój panie!! : Panie... :Czy to przypadkiem czy umyślnie?! :Co takiego proszę pana? :Co takiego? — Że, że... mi się tak natarczywie kłaniasz — nie znam pana wcale... :Ja również nie mam przyjemności znać pana dobrodzieja. |przed=20px|u}} :A no tak... O, wcale mi się niepodoba ta grzeczna figurka — wcale ...wcale niepodoba. , |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Ten przynajmniej nie może wcale na nudy narzekać. Tak spędzać czas na balach — to rozumiem. — A ja... a! — co za nieznośne położenie mężczyzny, który nieproszony przychodzi na bal! Zdaje mi się, że każdy mierząc od stóp do głowy, pyta mię jakiem prawem wcisnąłem się tutaj... Unikam wszystkich — a najbardziej gospodarza domu... którego nieznam wcale... Ba! my Amerykanie nie tracimy nigdy nadziei! Gdybym tylko mógł Maryę spostrzedz... powiedziała mi, że przyjdzie z całą pewnością — w tym też celu... A! Ktoś idzie! |przed=20px|u}} :Proszę cię, nie szafuj tak szczodrze temi chłodnikami. |przed=20px|u}} :Oj do djabła! Gospodarz domu! :A! otóż i jeden z moich gości — przynajmniej tego się zapytam o nazwisko. :Panie! |przed=20px|u}} :Najmniejsza rzecz — jaka gustowna... Jaka dystynkcya na każdym kroku.. Pyszny bal!... przyjemny wieczór!.. jak to zaraz poznać, że gospodarz jest człowiekiem wykształconym, — dobrze wychowanym... inteligentnym... |przed=20px|u}} :No! ten przynajmniej to jakiś uczciwy i grzeczny człowiek. Przepraszam pana.... :Jakie piękne tapety! |przed=20px|u}} :Ma gust... widocznie ma gust... ale dlaczego się odwraca odemnie? :Albo też obraz... Jaka prawda wieje z tego portretu... życie tryska widocznie... przysiągłbym, że się skrzywi. :Hę?! :Z jaką uderzającą rzeczywistością przedstawia małpę... :Co? co? |przed=20px|u}} :Co — nie małpa? - a cóż to do licha ma przedstawiać... :Małpa? — Mój portret?! |przed=20px|u}} :Oj do djabła... palnąłem głupstwo... cóż kiedy nie poznałem portretu... |przed=20px|u}} :Panie, panie!... Za pozwoleniem jakto małpa... kto małpa... — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :A tom się spisał... nie ma co mówić... teraz to mię już z pewnością za drzwi wyrzucić każe... :A! panna Marya!.. :Pan Sebastjan! :Przecież znajduję cię.. po długiem błądzeniu. :Cóż — kazałeś się przedstawić? :Nie... zaznajomiłem się z gospodarzem domu — w oryginalny sposób — zaręczam ci... :Ale.... :My jednak, prawdziwi synowie wolnej Ameryki nigdy nie tracimy nadziei — jesteśmy wolni — despotyczni, jak nasza niepodległa matka. |przed=20px|u}} :Widzę — widzę! :Nieuwierzysz jak się nudziłem okropnie na tym balu. — Czekam od dwóch godzin na panią. :Ja także.... :O! nie odwołuj tego — błagam cię. Nie brak było mężczyzn... :Jednak nie tańczyłam wcale. :Czy być może?... o droga Maryo. Zatem poświęcisz mi pierwszy walc? :Naturalnie. :Pierwszą polkę? :Rozumie się. :Pierwszy kadryl? |przed=20px|u}} :Wszystko tak zarządziłam, że będę tańczyła cały wieczór z panem. :O Maryo — jakaś ty dobra... Jak ja cię kocham, — uwielbiam — ubóstwiam. :Nie zwodzisz mnie? :O nie Maryo — gdym stanął po raz pierwszy w Europie — ciebie najpierwej ujrzałem — ciebie od razu pokochałem. :Zatem, nie zwlekaj... mój wuj jest tutaj ...proś go o moją rękę... :Z największą chęcią... tylko że... widzisz, ja nie mam jeszcze stanowiska — niemam majątku. :Ja tego wszystkiego nie żądam. :O tyś dobra, moja Maryo. Ale twój wuj.. ...ten będzie żądał... A, co to za nudna rzecz mieć wuja!.. Chwała Bogu, że ja niemam wcale krewnych!.. Ale, ale! co za myśl... tak.... nieinaczej! ja także muszę mieć wuja... a właściwie stryja — jeżeli jeszcze żyje... Tak, tak — mam stryja, którego wcale nie znam — Nie wie, że jego brat ożenił się w Ameryce... :Biedny mój Sebastjanie — nie mogłabym ci być pomocną w wyszukaniu twego stryja gdyż również jak ty jestem po raz pierwszy w Paryżu. Biedny! :Biedny?!... O nie! — mam odwagę, mam nadzieję... najpiękniejsza istota oddała mi swe serce — Cóż mi więcej potrzeba? Biedny! — O nie Maryo droga — Gdy stoję obok ciebie... ...gdy cię przyciskam do mego serca... kiedy ci mówię, że jesteś moją... :A!... — — i |po=30px}} :Ten także!.. Salonik ten jak widzę dobre przytulisko dla gruchających gołąbków... ...proszę... więc ta panieneczka, która nie chce ze mną, z Frontignakiem tańczyć, tę laleczkę sobie wybrała! Poczekaj paniczu... ...nie puszczę ci tego płazem... Cóż to jest? :Porządek tańców... jakaś dama zapewne zgubiła... czyje to może być... Zaglądnijmy tam dyskretnie. A!... brawo... wyśmienicie! hahahahaha... :Śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że się bal udał. |przed=20px|u}} :Dam ja wam bal, na drugi raz... :Carbonnel! — pójdźno tutaj! :Cóż tam takiego? : Poznajesz to? :Notatka mojej siostrzenicy. :Panny Maryi — wybornie... Czytajno imiona jej danserów! :Jakto? :Czytaj! czytaj! : Pierwszy walc pan Sebastjan. :Dalej! dalej! |przed=20px|u}} :Pierwsza polka pan Sebastjan. :Czytajże dalej! |przed=20px|u}} :Pierwszy kadryl pan Sebastjan. A, ba!.. :Drugi walc pan Sebastjan — druga polka pan Sebastjan — drugi kadryl pan Sebastjan — i t. d. — wciąż tylko pan Sebastjan — zawsze Sebastjan — 35 razy Sebastjan!! ha! ha! ha! :O! wiele Sebastjanów! :Zanadto Sebastjanów! :Cóż to wreszcie ma znaczyć? :On się jeszcze pyta co to ma znaczyć! — Ależ człowieku — ten mały notesik zawiera w sobie więcej aniżeli 20 sporych tomów. Jakto? niewidzisz, że imię to należyć musi do kogoś, który się składa z ciała, z krwi i z kości — a może i wąsów! |przed=20px|u}} :35 razy! Biedny! :Za pozwoleniem — ja nic a nic nie rozumiem — muszę się dowiedzieć. — |po=30px}} :To on! dalibóg — nie kto inny! On z pewnością! |przed=20px|u}} :Powiedziała, że go zostawiła na kanapie... |przed=20px|u}} :Szukaj sobie ptaszku! szukaj! : Aha! Małpa! :Co? co za małpa? :Ej nic! — To on! |przed=20px|u}} :A!... Przepraszam pana bardzo.... trzymasz w ręku notatkę, którą.... :Której pan od pół godziny szukasz — wszak tak? :Tak mój panie! :Carbonnel, spytajno tego pana czy mu przypadkiem na imię nie Sebastjan... :A prawda chciałem go spytać.... |przed=20px|u}} :Jak widzę byłeś pan na tyle niedelikatnym i otworzyłeś.... :Sebastjan jestto imię chrzestne, a ja chciałbym wiedzieć nazwisko pańskie, panie Roquamor — chciejże nam przedstawić tego pana... niemamy przyjemności... :Ja! — Przedstawić tego pana! Zkądże ja go mam znać... czy ja znam kogo u siebie?!! Djabli nadali z balem i z gośćmi!! — |przed=20px|u}} :A! wiem, rozumiem... Bywają czasami młodzi panicze, którzy wciskają się do domów między gości... Przychodzą niewiedzieć zkąd i jakim sposobem... trudnią się niewiedzieć czem... życzą sobie jednak usilnie pozostać incognito.... :Panie! |przed=20px|u}} :Wybornie! Jeszcze się pokłócą! |przed=20px|u}} :Pańskie godne nazwisko?... :Przeczytasz je pan na bilecie, który wręczę temu panu. |przed=20px|u}} :Brawo! Pojedynek! |przed=20px|u}} :Co się zaś pana tyczy — będę się starał nauczyć go, że tajemnice młodej panienki, powinne być szanowne. Jest to świętość, której nikomu gwałcić nie wolno. Przyznam się jednak, że miałbym prawo żądać większej dyskretności, zważywszy na postępowanie pańskie które przypadkiem dostrzegłem w tym domu.... Z mojej strony było w mniejszej ilości i w niższym stopniu.... a zresztą... :Mój panie! :Cóż on widział? :Panowie, uspokójcie się — proszę! :Ja jestem zupełnie spokojny! :Muszę nauczyć tego młodego chłopca... : A ja tego starego chłopca.... :Tego już nadto! — mój panie — oto mój bilet..... :Oto mój! :Panowie! Na Boga — — stójcie — zważcie jaki skandal... w moim domu! :Przepraszam — pomyliłem się! :Cóż do licha! Jeszcze raz! :Znowu! : S. de Frontignac!! : S. de Frontignac!! :Do kroćset — mój panie... oprócz mnie niema żadnego Frontignaka. :Za pozwoleniem! — oprócz mnie także, jeźli łaska — Jestem Sebastjan, syn Józefa de Frontignac! |przed=20px|u}} :Co? zmarłego w New-Yorku lat temu dwadzieścia?! :Tak panie! : Synowiec!! :Mój stryj!!? |przed=20px|u}} — — — — |po=30px}} :Co tu się dzieje? :Ten pan dostał synowca! |przed=20px|u}} :Synowiec! — ja mam synowca! |przed=20px|u}} :Pójdźmy do domu. Nie trzeba im przeszkadzać. Scena rozczulająco — radośno — familijna! — |przed=20px|u}} :Proszę się zebrać, moja panno, mamy ze sobą do pomówienia. |przed=20px|u}} :A więc jestem stryjem! Kategoria: